Haiko Hitsuki
by toshiro11
Summary: Haiko Hitsuki est un jeune vampire élevé par sa tante. Il va intégré l'académie Cross à la rentrée prochaine.  Comment va t-il être impliqué dans les évènements survenant à l'académie?


Bonjour à tous. Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. J'ai voulu reprendre l'histoire de Vampire Knight en y ajoutant un personnage crée de toute pièces. La trame de l'histoire restera identique dans les grandes lignes mais j'essaierai de faire jouer un rôle à mon personnage donc l'histoire pourra évoluer un peu. Dans ce premier chapitre en tout cas il n'y a aucune référence au manga. Ce chapitre me permet de poser tranquillement l'histoire du personnage afin de se familiariser un peu avec lui avant de le faire entrer à l'académie. Si vous avez des conseils ou des suggestions surtout n'hésitez pas. Toute aide est la bienvenue.

En espérant que vous apprécierez cette fic. Votre dévoué et anxieux Toshiro11.

* * *

><p><em>L'odeur du sang, c'est ce qui l'a réveillé. Ouvrant des yeux d'un rouge enivrant, l'enfant se redresse brusquement. Il regarde autour de lui: la même chambre, le même lit, rien n'a changé si ce n'est cette odeur qu'il ne connait que trop bien et une lueur rouge qui provient de la fenêtre. Il se lève rapidement, s'approche de la fenêtre pour découvrir l'origine de cette lueur. Les arbres sont en feu, le beau jardin de sa maison brule en libérant de grosses volutes de fumée noire. Il court jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvre et se précipite dans le couloir. <em>

_« Je dois trouver maman et papa » pense-t-il en courant dans les couloirs du manoir. Il court en direction du hall la où règne la plus forte odeur de sang. Il saute d'un bond les dernières marches, court vers la porte. Mais il glisse et tombe sur le dos. Il se retourne et voit des vêtements de domestiques recouverts d'une couche de poussière grise et une flaque de sang sur laquelle il vient de glisser. Il se relève d'un bond, du sang plein son pyjama jaune et sort du manoir._

_Il se retrouve sur le perron, en face de lui une femme aux longs cheveux rouges fait face à 3 hommes. « Maman » s'écrit le jeune garçon, la femme se retourne brusquement, voit son fils qui court vers elle. Elle regarde à nouveau les 3 hommes puis elle tend les bras devant elle et tourne rapidement sur elle-même. Un cercle de flamme entoure maintenant la mère et son fils._

_« Maman qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi la maison brûle? Qui sont ces gens? Où sont Papa et Keichiro? »_

_La mère le prend dans ses bras et lui murmure « Chut... Tout va bien mon chéri. Papa et Kei-chan sont ensemble, maintenant écoute-moi. Quand le cercle de feu disparaitra tu courras vers la forêt sans te retourner. Cours le plus vite que tu peux et surtout ne te retournes pas. Je te retrouverai plus tard »_

_« Mais Maman... »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. Je t'aime Haiko »_

_Elle se relève et, d'un mouvement de bras, écarte les flammes. _

_« Maintenant Cours »_

_Il court. Il court sans se retourner bien décidé à obéir à l'ordre de sa mère. Derrière lui une voix d'homme crie « Arrête le petit ». Il court plus vite , il entend alors sa mère crier « Cours Haiko ». Puis un coup de feu retentit. Instinctivement il se retourne et voit alors sa mère s'écrouler._

_« MAMAAANNN! »_

« MAMAAANNN! » Assis dans son lit, le bras tendu en avant, Haiko essoufflé et en nage vient de revivre une fois de plus son pire souvenir. Sachant que dans ces moments là il ne pourra pas se rendormir il se lève avant de jeter un œil à son réveil digital: 14:24.

« Génial réveillé en pleine journée alors que je pouvais dormir au moins 4 heures de plus »

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour chasser les souvenirs qui le hantent. C'est la seule chose qui soit légèrement efficace.

De longues années ce sont écoulées depuis le jour où il a vu sa mère se faire tuer. L'enfant qui pleurait est maintenant devenu un jeune homme d'environ 17 ans. En sortant de la douche il se regarde dans le miroir. Des cheveux noirs cours aux reflets bleutés, une mèche devant l'œil droit, un visage fin, un corps svelte et des yeux d'un noir profond contrastant avec leurs couleurs écarlates à son réveil. En plus de ses yeux rouges sang, ses canines développées et son teint pâle ne laisse aucun doute quand à sa véritable identité: un vampire.

De retour dans sa chambre il s'habilla rapidement. Même s'il lui aurait suffit de passer un coup de fil en cuisine pour recevoir un somptueux repas dans son chambre il décida de sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, les domestiques qui discutaient entre-elles se tournèrent vers lui. « Bonjour Hitsuki-sama. Désirez vous quelque chose à manger? Où à boire? »

« Merci mais je me contenterait de grignoter » dit-il en prenant un packet de Pocky au chocolat.

« Comme vous voudrez Hitsuki-sama. A ce propos Madame a demandé à vous parler. Elle comptait attendre ce soir mais si vous êtes réveillé peut-être pourriez vous vous rendre dans son bureau? »

« Très bien je vais y aller. Je n'aurais pas la paix sinon. »

Il sortit de la cuisine en grommelant en se demandant pourquoi sa tante le convoquait.

A la mort de sa mère, il avait continuer à fuir dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver dans une ville. La police humaine a fini par le ramasser alors qu'il errait en pleurs dans les rues de la ville voisine. C'est sa tante qui est venue le récupérer. Ses parents n'ayant pas montrer signe de vie depuis, elle l'adopta et vécut chez elle depuis ce funeste jour.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau puis entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je te dise d'entrer » lui dit immédiatement une voix lasse. Aussi blonde que sa sœur était rousse Misato Kain lui lança ce reproche en levant les yeux de son courrier.

« Que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille? Quand j'ai dis aux domestiques que je voulais te parler je ne leur ai pas demander de te tirer du lit. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je me suis réveillé de moi même. »

« A deux heures de l'après-midi? C'est tôt pour quelqu'un qui se veille jusqu'à 9h » répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ma tante? Ou comptez-vous me faire la morale jusqu'au diner? »

« J'ai autre chose à faire. Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler d'une offre que je viens de recevoir. Un ami réalisateur m'a dis qu'il cherchait de nouveaux acteurs. Ce serait pour faire de la figuration au début ou pour tourner des publicité mais ce serait un premier pas vers une carrière d'acteur pour toi. Tu devrais en profiter ce n'est pas une offre qu'on te fera tous les jours. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que je ferai plus tard. »

« Je pense que tu devrais t'inscrire. Rien ne t'engagera à devenir acteur mais tu auras l'opportunité de voir à quoi ressemble le métier et qui sait, tu trouveras peut être ta vocation. En tout cas ce sera toujours mieux que de rester ici à ressasser des idées noires. »

« Comment ça ressasser des idées noires? » répondit-il en la regardant d'un air courroucé.

« Tu crois peut-être que je suis aveugle? Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien faire que tu te lèves en pleine après-midi? Et ce n'est pas la première fois. C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu... »

« C'est bon je vais bien. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. » Il ne voulait faire de peine à personne et encore moins qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Depuis la mort de ses parents il s'était efforcé de dissimuler toutes traces d'émotion pour ne pas inquiéter sa tante. Il ne se laissait aller à la tristesse et au désespoir que lorsqu'il était seul, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Enfin c'était avant, il avait grandi depuis. Il le savait ou tout du moins essayait de s'en persuader.

« Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant. En tout cas je veux que tu saches que si tu veux parler je serai la. »

Après quelques instants de réflexion Haiko se décida: « J'accepte la proposition. »

« Tant mieux je suis sûr que ce sera une bonne expérience. Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de te faire des amis en même temps. »

« Oui peut-être »dit-il d'un air indifférent « Je vous laisse travailler ma tante ».

En ressortant de la pièce il repensa à sa conversation en sortant un Pocky au chocolat de sa poche.

Ainsi sa tante était au courant pour ses cauchemars. Cette information l'a vraiment surpris. Il pensait que sa tante ne se préoccupait pas trop de lui pour se concentrer uniquement sur son métier d'actrice. L'offre de casting ne le choquait pas, il s'attendait à ce que sa tante lui en parle un jour ou l'autre, ce qui le choquait c'est d'avoir accepté. Et puis se faire des amis... Il n'a plus parlé à personne depuis ce fameux jour. Depuis qu'il vit chez sa tante il a échangé quelques mots avec elle, avec les domestiques ou bien avec ses professeurs particuliers. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment parler avec quelqu'un. Au fond de lui il ne savait même pas s'il était encore capable de discuter de tout et de rien. Allait-il pouvoir briser cette carapace qu'il s'est crée mais surtout en a-t-il vraiment envie?

Finalement tout ça le fatiguait et il décida de retourner finir sa nuit en priant pour ne pas être dérangé par ses cauchemars.


End file.
